Gummy Gardens
- | previous = Biscuit Bungalow | next = Wafer Windmill | image = 1401739328482.jpg | released = May 14, 2014 | difficulty = Somewhat hard }} is the 40th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fourth episode of World Seven. This episode was released on May 14, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Balloon Botanist. Story Before episode: Mr. Snail wonders if he will come on time to the greenhouse for his date. After episode: Tiffi gives the snail balloons to make him float, and Mr. Snail doesn't worry anymore about being late. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 576-590. Gummy Gardens contains two somewhat hard levels: 588 and 589, three hard levels: 578, 582, and 585, one very hard level: 586 (which is graded as the second hardest level in Reality to earn three stars), and one insanely hard level: 577. Despite the fact that this episode ended up with a quite easy finale, Level 590, it is still a somewhat hard episode, but it is much easier than previous episode, Biscuit Bungalow. Gallery File:Pant pant.png|*Pant* *pant* Hi Mr Snail! What's wrong.png|Hi Mr Snail! What's wrong? I won't make it to the green house in time for my date!.png|I won't make it to the green house in time for my date! Just a second!.png|Just a second! Brilliant! Thanks little girl!.png|Brilliant! Thanks little girl! Level 576.png|Level 576 - |link=Level 576 Level 577.png|Level 577 - |link=Level 577 Reality level 578 (nerfed).png|Level 578 - |link=Level 578 Level 579.png|Level 579 - |link=Level 579 Level 580.png|Level 580 - |link=Level 580 Level 581.png|Level 581 - |link=Level 581 Level 582.png|Level 582 - |link=Level 582 Level 583 before.png|Level 583 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 583 Level 583 after.png|Level 583 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 583 Level 584 new.png|Level 584 - |link=Level 584 Level 585.png|Level 585 - |link=Level 585 Level 586.png|Level 586 - |link=Level 586 Level 587 before.png|Level 587 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 587 Level 587 after.png|Level 587 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 587 Level 588.png|Level 588 - |link=Level 588 Level 589.png|Level 589 - |link=Level 589 Level 590.png|Level 590 - |link=Level 590 Green gardens map.jpg|Map on Facebook Champ40.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *The episode's pathway has been uncovered on Facebook since April 28, 2014. *This episode was released on the same date as Marshmallow Madness in Dreamworld. *This episode continues the trend of levels ending with 87 being Ingredient Levels. *After being totally absent in Biscuit Bungalow, cake bombs reappeared in this episode, in level 584. *This episode is the second episode in a row to have alliteration in its name. Before, it was Biscuit Bungalow. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed levels. Moves levels are yet again absent. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. *This episode breaks the trend of having 3 candy order levels in the "Even Number" Episode. There are only two in this episode. *This episode breaks the trend of all levels that ends in 0 or is a multiple of 10 since 450 is somewhat hard or higher, and since level 580 is a medium level. *This is the first episode whose candy order levels do not require the player to make any special candies or make any special candy combinations. *This episode is the second one to have gum in its name, the first being Bubblegum Bridge. *This is the first episode to have no mystery candies since they were first introduced in Chocolate Barn. *This episode was released exactly 1 year after the release of Pudding Pagoda. *The episode's pathway and colour are relatively the same as Crunchy Courtyard's one. *This is the first episode which has Gummy as a starting word. The second was Gummy Galaxy. Category:World Seven Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Somewhat hard episodes Category:Reality episodes